


[Podfic] Deceiving Appearances

by themusecalliope



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Badass, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/pseuds/themusecalliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of blind_author's story.</p><p>
  <i>Written for a prompt. Moran doesn't think too much of John Watson, until their paths cross and John beats the crap out of him. Featuring Moran being a little too overconfident for his own good, and John being a badass.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Deceiving Appearances

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Deceiving Appearances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/465486) by [Blind_Author](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Author/pseuds/Blind_Author). 



  
  
**Fic:** [Deceiving Appearances](http://archiveofourown.org/works/465486)  
**Fandom:** Sherlock (BBC)  
**Pairing:** none  
**Author:** blind_author  
**Reader:** themusecalliope  
**Rated:** PG?  
**Summary:** Written for a prompt. Moran doesn't think too much of John Watson, until their paths cross and John beats the crap out of him. Featuring Moran being a little too overconfident for his own good, and John being a badass.  
**Length:** 8:10  
**Cover Art:** By me.  
**Music:** none  
**Download:** [unzipped mp3](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/Deceiving2.mp3) | [Podbook](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/DeceivingPodbook.zip)

**Notes:** Thanks to blind_author for giving me permission to record this fic, and for being the reason I actually started podficcing. Also, thanks to Paraka for hosting. 

_([my podfic masterlist](http://www.vorlonempire.org/calliope/calliopespodfics.html))_


End file.
